Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fiber laser apparatus and a method of aligning a laser light irradiation position.
Background
When processing a workpiece using laser light, it is necessary to perform alignment for determining a position on a workpiece whereto laser light is to be irradiated.
In the related art, for example, as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-13348 and H07-116878, in the case of invisible laser light, since laser light is not visible, there exists a technique of performing alignment using visible laser light by adjusting an optical axis of invisible laser light and an optical axis of visible laser light to match with each other using a half mirror or the like.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. S62-008748 discloses a technique in which an optical fiber that guides visible laser light is arranged in parallel with an optical fiber that guides invisible laser light, and collecting the laser light outputted from each fiber at an emitting section with a lens, and collecting them at the same position at a predetermined distance from the emitting section.
According to the techniques disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2005-13348, No. H07-116878 and S62-008748, since guiding routes of the invisible laser light and the visible laser light are different, there is a drawback that irradiation positions on the workpiece do not match and, as a result, alignment cannot be performed accurately.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a fiber laser apparatus and a method of aligning a laser irradiation position that can perform alignment accurately.